


A Sensational Night Out

by King_Bean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/F, Intersex, Naga, Premature Ejaculation, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, probably non-canon abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Bean/pseuds/King_Bean
Summary: In which Freckles gets absolutely demolished by a hot, giant eel lady.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Sensational Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don't normally write fanfiction but sometimes stuff just comes to me and I write it. Uhh, is my first time posting here, enjoy. :)

Freckles wasn't really known for being dull when it came to sex. But what Lapis suggested was just insane. Most Gems are known for their outstanding shapeshifting abilities, but Lazulis in particular had an affinity for being able to take the near perfect form of almost all sea-life. Earth based or not. If it lived in the ocean, it was free real-estate.  
The night before, Lapis drunkenly suggested she "Try something that would make you nut." Freckles wasn't too impressed as a lot could make her cum, but she was interested nonetheless.  
As she walked towards Lapis's room, her heart was pounding. _Just what exactly **did** she have in mind?_

She reached the simple wooden door leading into Lapis’ room and stared, pondering what could be waiting for her. She reached her hand up and knocked on the door.  
A bit of shuffling, and then Lapis shouted from the bedroom, "Come on in!"  
Freckles slowly cracked the door open, heart racing. The door fully ajar, Lapis' form stretched out on the bed.  
Her upper half was relatively normal, but once Freckles' gaze wandered down to her hips it was obvious what the other blue Gem had in mind last night.

A long, thick, strong-looking lower half, resembling Earth eels, only a deep blue color. The separation between eel and Lapis was characterized by a long slit. Freckles was interested in what exactly could be hiding inside.  
Lapis, head resting on one of her hands, called over to Freckles.  
"Come on, you agreed _and_ you're already here." she cooed.  
Freckles did agree, she can't argue with that. She stepped towards the foot of the bed, taking in all 15 feet of tail as she approached.  
Lapis sat up, and sort of slithered to meet Freckles.  
"I've been wanting to try out a partial transformation, and I'd say it went pretty well. Normal eels you find on Earth make mucous from their bodies, but that's just gross. So I combined it with another species from Europa and gave myself a nice coating of special aphrodisiac."

Instantly Freckles face was flushed dark blue.  
"You.. you want to fuck me like that?"  
Lapis looked a bit upset at the question, but Freckles caught that and added, "I mean, well, I'm not upset, just nervous but very intrigued."  
That must have worked, because Lapis moved forward to drape her arms around Freckles' neck.  
Chuckling, she said, "Ok good, I put a lot of thought into this form I'll have you know. Would be a waste to just be by myself tonight."  
Planting a kiss on Freckles' lips, she pulled her into the bed. Not long after they were in each other's arms. They always start out with a nice hug, helps get Freckles into the mood.  
Lapis put her palm on Freckles' shoulder, a silent way of asking "Are you ready?" that she knew all too well. She turned around, still surrounded by Lapis's thin arms.  
Lapis asked "Hey, could you put your hand down near this opening? I wanna show you something."

Freckles obliged, touching the slit she may have fixated a bit too much on while she was looking Lapis up and down.  
A small noise escaped from Lapis' mouth. "Mmh.. can you please, like, play with it a bit?"  
Again, Freckles happily went with it. As she stroked the sides of the slit, she could feel Lapis moving about. It wasn't too long until she found out what was being held from her view earlier.  
Poking out just a tiny bit at first, slowly Lapis' shaft had grown and was now displayed in front of Freckles. A long, smooth dick, dark blue, with a few gold bioluminescent dots scattered about.  
"Kinda looks like the night sky." Freckles mused. "I'm about to suck off space."  
Lapis snorted, "Well, you can't just say that and not keep your promise."  
_What makes you think I wasn't going to?_ Freckles thought.

She moved her head down towards the dick, opening her mouth slightly. She put her lips around the head, and could feel Lapis shudder.  
"Ahhh~" was all Lapis could get out before Freckles put more into her mouth. Her hand was grasping the base, feeling small pulses as Lapis was slowly getting closer.  
As Lapis was about to cum, she stopped Freckles.  
"H... hold on. There's something else I want to try with this form..."  
Freckles knew where this was going, and was all for it. She pulled her head back, watching as Lapis' dick twitched after being released.  
"Sure thing." she breathed.

She moved aside, letting Lapis recollect herself.  
"I'm gonna be on top for this, you'll like it I promise."  
Freckles laid back, and the other Gem moved to cover her. The expanse of Lapis' eel half moved across the bed, eventually coming into contact with Freckles.  
Immediately, she was filled with hundreds of different sensations. She almost came from contact alone. It didn't help that the tail kept moving, slowly coiling itself around her whole body.  
It was huge, maybe 1 to 1 and a half feet in diameter around the middle, coming down to a tapered point after a few more feet.  
Freckles was a mess, to say the least.

Completely immersed in Lapis' lower half, she was at mercy to her. Her captor was leaning over one of the coils, smiling at Freckles.  
"See what I said? You're already pretty fucking wet."  
Freckles was in no position to argue. Panting, she pleaded, "Yeah... please just.. fuck me already..."  
As Lapis' dick slid inside of her, an entire other rush of feelings came. And come Freckles did.  
Lapis teased, "Aww come on, I haven't even gotten all the way into you yet.~"

Freckles moaned, and all that could come out of her mouth was one word. "Deeper..."  
Lapis happily accepted her invitation, and pushed her shaft further in. Moans and squeaks were erupting from Freckles, absolutely demolished from everything that had happened already.  
Lapis was fucking her at a pretty steady pace, but Freckles couldn't even tell the difference between in and out. Waves of pleasure were coming from basically everywhere on her body. The aphrodisiac was really doing a number on her.  
Lapis was enjoying the small noises coming from her date, how couldn't she? They weren't uncommon to hear but never had they been made in this magnitude.

After a few more minutes, Freckles was brought to orgasm once more, just as Lapis came too. She hadn't been released from the hold of Lapis' tail yet, but she was still shaking. Her head had fallen back, caught by the end of the tail. Lapis had her hand on Freckles' head, moving it through her soft hair. Freckles was beginning to recover from the aphrodisiac, and was looking up at Lapis.  
"Holy shit..." she gasped.  
That was all that she needed to say. She knew it would be an experience but god _damn_ was she not expecting an experience like this.  
"Would it be... rude of me to ask if we could... y'know..."  
Lapis smiled, "Do this again? You're already addicted, but sure..."


End file.
